The present invention relates to a noise making device and more particularly relates to a percussion or clapper-type noise making device configured in the shape of a sports article for use by sports fans at rallies, games and similar events.
Fans of organized team athletic events attend games and sporting events and exhibit support of their favorite teams in various ways. Many fans will carry banners or wear apparel in their chosen team colors with the team logo prominently displayed. Some of the more enthusiastic fans paint their faces and body in team colors. These fans also express themselves vocally during such events by cheering and yelling for their team and often by voicing displeasure directed to the opposing team and sometimes the officials by yelling, booing and jeering.
Many fans wish to express their support of their favorite team and exhibit enthusiasm using noise makers of various types. For example, noise makers may consist of air horns, megaphones, rattles and similar devices which will emit loud sounds. The display of team banners and colors, sometimes accompanied by raucous noise, is considered a part of the normal exuberance of being a sports fan and occurs at most levels of athletic activity, from Little League through high school to collegiate activities and professional athletics.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a percussion-type noise maker which may be provided to sports fans, which noise maker is in the configuration of a sports item for a particular sport such as baseball, soccer ball, football and the like. Further, there exists a need for such noise maker which will accommodate placement of a team logo or team indicia, which device can be manufactured and provided to the sports fan inexpensively and which is suitable for use at sporting events.
Briefly, the present invention provides a percussion-type noise maker that is shaped or configured to replicate an item of sporting equipment such as a ball or other item used in a particular sporting activity. The device consists of a body having two sections each of which are preferably molded of suitable plastic having an outer shell configured in the shape of the sporting article and an inner shell spaced from the outer shell. A sound chamber or percussion chamber is defined between the inner and outer shell of each section. A chamber is also defined between the inner shells of the two sections. A handle portion extends from the body. The two sections are identical and each is in the shape of a completed article such as a sports ball provided with one or more vent holes to allow sound and air to escape. The handle portion of the two sections are inserted into a common outer grip which can be held by the user. When the device is held by the grip and struck against a surface, the two body sections will form xe2x80x98clappersxe2x80x99 which will create a loud noise which noise is amplified by the chambers in the shell sections. The vents allow the sound to escape from between the sections. The resulting sound is a highly audible staccato sound that the user can repeatedly generate as the device is repeatedly struck on a hard surface.